1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a memory card adapter, and more particularly to a memory card adapter with a locking mechanism for mating with a corresponding mini memory card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In accordance with advances in miniaturization of small portable apparatuses such as a mobile phone, a digital still camera and a PDA, also the size of a memory card used among the electronic apparatuses is being reduced.
Nowadays, there is no uniform standard or specification in memory card area. There are multiple kinds of memory cards such as a CF card, a MMC card, a SD card, a MS card and a Micro SD card etc. What puzzles the electronic device manufactures is how to solve the compatibility of the cards, for example, how to use only one SD card connector for capitally electrically connecting with a complementary SD card and an uncorresponding Micro SD card which is much smaller than the SD card. Under this circumstance, a card adapter for accommodating a Micro SD card therein and electrically connecting with the SD card connector is needed.
Such memory card adapter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,052,295 B1. The unveiled card adapter comprises a bottom cover, a top cover attached to the bottom cover and a contact module positioned between the top and bottom covers. The contact module comprises plural contacts, plural pads, multiple transition portions connecting the contacts and the pads, and an insulator over-molding the transition portions. The contact module further includes a locking arm integrally stamped from a metal sheet and connecting with a lateral side pad. However, such metal locking arm can't assure excellent precision because the thin thickness of the metal sheet. Besides, the locking arm is probable so flexible that it may can't provide enough intensity for locking the inserted memory card.
Hence, it is desired to have a memory card adapter solving the problems above.